Three's a Crowd
by kayreeeen
Summary: Maddy Potter and her twin James have always been close. When notorious womanizer, Sirius Black, takes an interest in his best friends sister, what will happen? Join Maddy, Ashley, Lily, Marlene, Alice, Dorcas and the Marauders in a journey not only containing love, but war too. SB/OC, LE/JP, RL/OC


**Disclaimer: Not I, but the wonderful mind of Joanne Rowling owns Harry Potter (JKR if she insists on that stupid K. It doesn't even stand for anything!)**

* * *

'Oh, Madelineeeeee,' James called in a sing-song voice. I could hear his voice was travelling up the landing and the stairs to my bedroom. His footsteps were like thunder in our eerily silent house.

'Oh, Merlin.' I groaned as he burst into my room. Hadn't he heard of knocking?

'Now that's no way to greet your favourite brother, is it?' He raised an eyebrow at me before jumping onto the end of my bed.

I snapped my book shut, glaring at him. 'You're my _only_ brother, you wanker.'

'Ooh, touchy feely.' James put a hand over his heart and battered his eyelashes. 'That time of the month again, ey Maddy?'

I threw my book at him, but he dodged with his excellent reflexes. I grabbed the closest thing to me - which happened to be Hogwarts: A History - and started beating him with it. 'Don't you _dare_ talk to me about my _period_, James! Have you no manners?'

'Ow - okay, sorry Maddy. Okay, okay! I'm sorry!' He cried as I hit him one last time over the head.

'What do you want?' I glared at him, holding out my hand so he could pass me back the book I was reading. It was Jane Eyre, Lily had recommended it to me as I was a big fan of Muggle romance.

'What maked you think I want something?' He asked innocently, but the look on my face must've told him not to mess with me right now as he quickly changed his approach. 'Could you cook? The rest of the Marauders are coming over and they're going to be hungry.'

'Why can't you cook?' I asked.

'Me? Cook? Puh_-lease_. And plus, you're a girl, it's your duty to cook.'

Once again, James dodged the book I threw at him. 'Now I'm definately not going to cook. What a sexist thing to say, James! Did you really think saying that would get me to cook?' I eyed James incredulously - he knew how I felt when it came to sexism.

'I was joking! Please Maddy? I only want you to cook because you're the best chef in the world!' He battered his eyelashes and I couldn't help but let out a little smile.

'Fine. Is it only the Marauders coming, then?' I asked, getting up.

'Um, I was hoping you'd be able to get Lily to come?'

'Oh, James!' I sighed. 'She's not going to fall for you if you continue the way you do, you know?' I raised an eyebrow.

'But I don't know how else to go about it!'

'Listen to Black! Try talking to her normally!

'I do!'

'Asking her out all the time doesn't count as talking normally. I mean, have a conversation. Ask her how her Christmas has been, or what her favourite colour is. Anything that doesn't include the words, 'Evans, go out with me.'' I smirked at him.

'I knew having a Ravenclaw twin would do me good!' He jumped up off my bed and hugged me. 'You're too smart for your own go-' He was interrupted by a loud bang downstairs, like the door was forced open. 'Expecting anybody?' He raised an eyebrow. I shook my head.

'Let's go.' I said, grabbing my wand, but he only shook his head.

'What if you get hurt?'

'What if_ you_ get hurt? If it's Death Eaters, neither of us stand a chance.' I said, barging past him.

'I can't let you walk into danger like that, you're my little sister.'

'By four minutes, James Charlus Potter. _Four_ minutes.' I said, bounding down the fourth floor staircase with him on my heels. 'If you get killed, they're gonna find me too and kill me so let's just go together. It'd be a nice headline tomorrow, anyway. 'Madeline and James Potter, birthed together, died together!' He chuckled, stopping me at the end of the first landing.

'You ready?'

I nodded, 'Ready as I'll ever be.' Together, we crossed down the last stairscase that led to the first floor. We walked stealthily down the hallway into the kitchen where the intruders seemed to be. Instead of coming face to face with masked Death Eaters, we came across three tubby men in balaclavas with a big black item in their hands.

'I thought you said the house was empty!' Hissed one man upon seeing us. All three men looked at us, and we stared back.

'Well obviously not! Tie 'em up.' Said the tallest - and also tubbiest - man. He turned his back on us, and continued putting valuables into a large black sack. The man was just about to put a vase one of my ancestors had acquired when a portrait started screeching.

'How _dare_ you touch the vase that I, Marietta Elise Potter, won from Helga Hufflepuff herself! Filthy muggle, don't you dare pick it up or feel the wrath of my great-great-great-great-grandchildren!' The portait of great aunt Marietta looked pointedly at us, and I guess we had to do something or have her hating us forever.

'Steve, the portrait's moving!' One tubby man walked closer to the picture, but stepped back when her heard how loud great aunt Marietta was.

'Stupefy!' The man who was picking up the vase suddenly stopped and began to fall under the power of James' spell.

'James, you idot! The vase is gonna smash! Wingardium Leviosa!' The vase started floating to me, and the two men didn't do anything but watch in awe of the flying vase.

'Er, what do we do now? Call the Ministry or Muggle police?' James asked, looking quite worried.

'I say we just wipe their memories.' At this, the two Muggle men woke up from their daze and raised the big black things in their hands.'

'Ah, they're those gun thingies Lily told me about.'

'Lily told _you_?' I raised my eyebrow.

'Well, I overheard her explaining them to Alice.' James was cut off by a loud backfiring sound and suddenly, the top of his ear was bleeding.

'You can't converse with each other while your lives are in our hands!' A man with a deep bullfrog voice said. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. 'What'd you do to Steve?' He jerked his head towards the Stunned man.

'If anything, your lives are in our hands.' I guestered to my wand.

'A stick? You're a very foolish girl.'

'Didn't you see what her wand did?' James raised his eyebrow. 'Stupefy!' He shot another Stunning spell at the other man who was making his way towards us.

'Stop! Stop or I'll shoot you and you die!'

I snorted. 'You're very lucky you came across us and not some pureblood supremist. We're being kind just by not Stunning you.'

'Wake them up!' He shook his "gun" menecingly, but I couldn't see how such a harmless thing could hurt.

'Stupefy.' James waved his wand lazily and the man tumbled to the floor.

'What do you think we ought to do?' I said, turning the man over with my foot.

'Wipe their memories, like yo-'

'Well, well, well,' James was cut off by an all too familiar voice. 'What do we have here? Using magic outside of Hogwarts is very bad indeed. And on Muggles too. You're bound to get a hearing for this.' Sirius Black walked into our kitchen, with Remus and Peter flanking him.

'Being from the "Noble House of Potter" has got to count for something, right?' I shrugged. 'Mum and dad will get us out of it when we tell them what happened.'

'And anyway, our lives were in serious danger. Apparently those things hurt.' James said.

'They do more than hurt, James. They can kill.' Remus said, walking over to examine the bodies on the floor. 'Were you going to wipe their memories?'

'Yeppers. James suggested we call the police but all that hassle, nah.' I waved my hand. I pointed my wand at tubby guy number one and muttered, 'Obliviate.' James did the same thing with the other two before we woke them up.

'This is the best way to start a sleepover. Being burgled by Muggles! Kudos to you, Potters.'

I rolled my eyes, 'Shut it, Black. What do we do now?' I asked James.

'Guess we wait for owls to say we're expelled from Hogwarts.'

* * *

**At first I was going to get James shot in the stomach, but then I was like, 'That's a bit far fetched, ey Kayreen?'. I totally wanted to see what Maddy reaction was to her brother nearly dying (of course Remus was gonna come in and save him, duh) and what she would do, but wutevur. Remember - read, review, love, ship **


End file.
